


the favor

by sci_fis



Series: J2 Firefly AU [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Jared as Inara, Jensen as Mal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis
Summary: Jared has a favor to ask of Jensen.





	the favor

“I know you don’t want me here.”

Jared is fidgeting with the rolled-up cuff of his sleeve, the worn hoodie too snug on his torso.

Jensen turns away very deliberately, focusing on the coffeemaker in the ship’s cramped kitchen area. “It’s way too early in the morning for this crap, Jared.”

“It’s always the wrong time of day for this conversation, isn’t it?” Jared’s voice is soft, relentless.  
  
Jensen merely grunts into his mug.  
  
“Look, I know you aren’t a morning person and all that, but I kinda need a favor, and it can’t wait.” 

“You mean other than letting you rent my shuttle?”  
  
“You need the rent as much as I need that shuttle.”  
  
“Which you’ve turned into some sort of sex dungeon to ply your trade.”  
  
Instead of taking the bait, Jared lets out a laugh. “Captain Jensen Ross Ackles, the only person on any of the outlying planets to consider a Companion’s work demeaning.”  
  
“Shorter sentences, please. And get to the fucking point.” Jensen keeps his tone mild.

“Fine.” Jared pushes his hands back through his ridiculously silky hair, and it falls back around his face in messy, stupidly attractive waves. “I want you to pretend to be a client.”  
  
“I—you what?”  
  
“There’s a client I don’t want to take on. I tried explaining that I was busy, but apparently some people aren’t used to taking no for an answer.”  
  
“So just don’t be here when she arrives.”  
  
“It’s not that simple. He—” Jared pauses, startled, when Jensen’s wrist jerks so violently that he spills coffee on the counter. “Shit, did you burn yourself?”  
  
“I’m fine.” Jensen turns his back to Jared to run some cold water over his wrist and takes the opportunity to savagely bite his lip. “So it’s a he?” he says over his shoulder.  
  
“Jensen, you know I take clients of any gender.”  
  
“Just… never seen you with a guy.”  
  
“Well, you definitely don’t want this one to be around your ship for longer than strictly necessary. Pellegrino’s kind of a sleazebag.”  
  
“Wait. Mark Pellegrino?”  
  
“Guess you’ve heard of him.”  
  
“You could say that. He busted one of our salvage operations a couple years ago.”  
  
“Are you saying he knows you?”  
  
Jensen shrugs. “By reputation only. Never had the displeasure of meeting him in person.”  
  
“Good. I don’t want him to recognize you.”  
  
“Never said I’d do it.”  
  
“Are you saying you won’t?”

Here’s a fun fact about Jensen Ackles: if there’s a way to resist saying yes to anything Jared Padalecki asks for, he doesn’t know of it.  


—  


It’s five minutes before Pellegrino is due to arrive, and they’re in Jared’s shuttle.

Jared’s kimono is open, its soft folds pushed aside to bare his gorgeous body, his thighs bracketing Jensen’s hips.

Tangling one hand in Jared’s hair, Jensen tugs Jared’s head to one side, baring his throat. Jared’s skin is warm and smells of sandalwood soap. Jensen wastes no time dipping his head and biting the soft skin where Jared’s neck meets his shoulder.

Jared cries out, back arching. “Very convincing,” Jensen murmurs into his ear.

“I wasn’t acting.” Jared sounds out of breath, and Jensen is inordinately pleased.

“Legs around my waist,” he orders in a hurried whisper as the door to the cabin slides open, and Jared complies just in time.

One hand still in Jared’s hair, Jensen lowers the other arm to grip Jared’s bare thigh, as if to keep him in place. “What’s the meaning of this intrusion?” he asks as he raises his head. It’s not easy trying to sound annoyed with Jared wrapped around him. 

Mark Pellegrino, looking every bit the asshole Jensen knows him to be in leather trousers and a suede jacket that leaves his hairy chest exposed, sneers at him. “I think you’re the one intruding on my time, asshole.”

“S-sorry, Mark,” Jared says, gasping as Jensen thrusts down against him, his fingers clawing into Jensen’s back. “Can we reschedule?”

“Not on your fucking life, Padalecki. I think I can find better companions worth my time.”

“Don’t let the door hit your ass on your way out,” Jensen says lightly, disguising the fact that the thought of a sleazeball like Pellegrino putting his hands on Jared is making his skin crawl.

Without waiting for a response, he bends his head over Jared’s and kisses him. Jared lets out a surprised breath but gets with the program immediately, gasping into Jensen’s mouth, allowing his tongue entry. Jensen barely notices Pellegrino’s parting cusswords and the sound of the door sliding back into place with a slam.

Kissing Jared is every bit as erotic as Jensen had thought it would be. (Not that he’s thought about it much or anything.) His arms wound tight around Jensen’s neck, he whimpers and hitches his leg higher around Jensen’s hip, his foot pressing into the small of Jensen’s back.

“You want to finish what you started?” Jared says when they finally part for air. He looks as though he’s been cleaved open with a knife, his expression open and more vulnerable than Jensen’s ever seen.

“Not a good idea, Jared.” Jensen disentangles himself and gets out of bed.

“Yeah,” Jared mutters, sitting up and pulling his robe around himself. “You’re probably right.”

He doesn’t look up, his disheveled hair successfully hiding his expression as Jensen leaves.


End file.
